1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical deep fryer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical deep fryers are generally known and used for frying many kinds of food in oil or fat. From time to time during use, it is necessary to clean the fryer and it is preferable to thoroughly clean the fryer before storage for example. Not only does the pan itself require cleaning but also the container or housing need washing. This is not an easy matter as the fryer normally incorporates controls and other electrical equipment that would suffer damage if wetted.